It may be necessary to set out adjacent tables in different configurations for different types of events. For example, for student examinations it may be desirable to arrange adjacent tables in an elongate row so that the exam candidates are all facing the front of the room and cannot easily read each other's test papers. For a buffet meal it may be desirable to arrange adjacent tables in parallel rows, or in a dog-leg shape, in order to maximise the number of people who can simultaneously access the food served on the tables. For a seminar or symposium it may be desirable to arrange adjacent tables in a horse-shoe shape so that all of the participants can face and verbally/visually engage with one another.
Where a number of adjacent tables are required in a particular configuration, it can be time and labour intensive to set out the tables as desired. Once the tables are set out, they may shift out of configuration as a result of being inadvertently bumped or moved during use.
It can be difficult to position and retain adjacent tables with their edges close enough that they can serve together as a continuous table top surface. If there are gaps between the edges of adjacent tables then items may fall through or become jammed in the gaps.
There can be discontinuities in height between the adjacent table tops, for example if one table has slightly longer legs, or if the tables are positioned on uneven ground. Such discontinuities can be inconvenient where a substantially flat surface is required, for example if the intention is to set drinking cups or glasses along the adjacent tables, or to create an artwork on a piece of paper spread across the adjacent tables.
And once the adjacent tables have served their purpose for a particular event or activity, it is often necessary to pack them away so that the space they occupy can be used for other events and activities. Again, this exercise can be time and labour intensive, and the tables can take up a considerable amount of storage space even when they are packed away.
It is known to provide tables with legs that fold up, so that the tables can be transported and/or stored more compactly when they are packed away. However such folding legs can be rickety and unstable when deployed to support the table. There may also be a risk of a user having his/her fingers and hands pinched or jammed while manipulating the folding legs to deploy them or fold them up.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide one or more of a table, a table top, a pivoting leg assembly, a connector system for engaging adjacent table tops, and a storage system for tables, which at least partially ameliorates one or more of the abovementioned disadvantages, or at least provides the public with a useful choice.